


[Podfic] Getting Your Betty Crocker On

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it’s not wartime anymore, but he can’t quite suppress the twinge of guilt he feels at measuring out two entire cups of white sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Getting Your Betty Crocker On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Your Betty Crocker On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284702) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Length: 00:06:03

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Getting%20Your%20Betty%20Crocker%20On.mp3) (5.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Getting%20Your%20Betty%20Crocker%20On.m4b) (3.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
